No Fairytale
by sentinel10
Summary: "Dad's always used Leah to get something and I can assure you by her marrying into the Ateara family there is something in it for him." A tragic story about finding something, and holding on to it, even if it is only for a little while.


**I do not own Twilight**

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the eleventh instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: AU, HUMAN, OOC!

* * *

**~NO FAIRYTALE~**

* * *

_There is no happiness without tears;_

_No life without death._

_Beware; I will give you cause to weep._

- _Lucian Staniak_

* * *

"You look ravishing baby" Quil whispered, taking Leah's hand as she stepped down the spiralling staircase, assisting her to the bottom. Her dark blue heels looked amazing against the white of the plush carpet which was spread for miles inside the architecturally award winning house. The dress she wore had been a present from Quil's grandmother who had recently spent a small fortune trying to locate an antique black silk pressed cocktail dress from Marc Jacobs very first collection. It did cost as much as a brand new Mercedes but Quil knew it was worth it once he scanned his eyes up her body. Her legs looked magnificently delicious with the dress sitting mid-thigh, cupping her curves all the way up to its strapless bust.

_Fucken Hell!_ He thought to himself. _Her tits look amazing._

"Thank you" Leah mumbled back keeping her head down. She allowed her eyes to close letting herself take a deep breath before looking up at him. His soft brown eyes were looking questioningly at her due to her odd behaviour. "I'm sorry, just letting the nerves get the better of me, I guess" She whispered, trying to crack a smile back to her finance.

"There's no need to be nervous, you're the most beautiful woman in the world, and no one comes close to the depths of your loveliness." Quil smiled widely, letting his fingers dance down her arm, lingering on her wrist and taking hold of her small hand.

Leah blushed as he raised her hand, thumbing her knuckles, and pressing his lips to them, allowing a sweet gentle kiss.

"Come, our families and friends are waiting, they want to see the blushing bride to be" He whispered again, this time pulling her hand around to rest on his back while he cupped the back of her neck, brushing her skin with his fingers. He stared down at her peach lips as he licked his own, anticipating the taste of her mouth he'd become accustomed to.

"I love you Leah" He mumbled, pressing his mouth against hers, letting their lips brush against each other, before pressing more forcefully, his hand still holding against her neck, willing her to him.

Quil moved his other hand to her shoulder blade, her body pressing against his as their mouths danced. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky in getting a woman like Leah. When he was small his grandfather often talked about a woman that had been chosen especially for him, and that he would marry her and make the two most powerful families, allies once again.

Leah's eyes where shut tightly, her lips only moving out of instinct. It wasn't that she didn't like Quil; it was just that she loved someone else.

As Quil's tongue pushed its way against her lips she whimpered, which only fuelled his motivation, thinking it was a sound of pleasure and not discomfort. She tried to imagine the man she was in love with, his mouth, his tongue, his hands and even his scent, to try and get her through the intimate moment with the man she was promised to marry.

It was going to be the joining of two families, such a rare slight in the modern age.

Two powerful families. Both empires built on the backs of average men.

Clearwater & Sons Refineries was the biggest exporter and importer of Gas, Fuels and Petroleum in the world. The tentacles of her father's business were stretched all over the world, primarily drilling into the deep deserts of the Middle East in a contract scored with the help of a family friend in the military. In almost every state and capital in the US, Clearwater & Sons controlled both the price and the demand of petroleum used within each state. Most of the company's business stayed in the US though some did venture out into International waters harbouring headquarters in Japan, the Middle East and along East Timor's coastline piping gas to Australia.

Quil's family - Ateara Mining specialised in the excavation of gold, coal, and diamond retrieval, edging out all other completion with not only their $1000 an hour lawyers but also there well known intimidation tactics. The Ateara's were a worldwide force to be reckoned with, often, though not to the public's knowledge, mining their diamonds from South America and the off limits zones of Africa. Blood diamonds had become an inaugural part of their business, using professional 'cleaners' to hide or cover up the origins of the diamonds.

Clearwater & Ateara.

Leah had been the only girl born in the Clearwater family for the last 100 years. She had three older brothers, 7 Uncles and over 30 cousins, who were all boys. _Leah_, unlike her brothers, had been a wonderful surprise for her parents who had expected their youngest child to be another boy to join the family business.

Paul the eldest was her father's right hand man, often taking over the 'hands on' business when Harry attended to 'off the books' meetings. He was a tall, dark and handsome man, with large hands and a temper to boot. Paul was very much Harry's favourite son, confining in him that it would in fact be him to take over the family business and lead Clearwater & Son's once he retired. Paul had taken his role as the eldest very important, often taking care of _business _for his younger siblings without their knowledge. He didn't want them to be hurt by anyone, so Paul took it on himself to protect the Clearwater family. After he left the army at 25, completing his national pledge, he slipped into the family empire as if he had been born to do so.

Seth was the middle brother, who went to college and got his degree in International Business, was the smart one, unlike Paul who was more, raw brute, than brains. Seth had managed to successfully run the East Timor headquarters for the last year and organise the shipping of the oils over to Australia to be processed. He'd also gone over there because of some girl he'd meet in North Carolina, at the National GA Summit, which was currently blocking a proposal the family business had put in to pump gas from the Mediterranean Sea. Seth loved Leah to no end and pushed her hard to make it to college and get her art degree much to the dismay and hissy fit her father had thrown. Harry wanted her married off on the day of her 18th birthday which didn't sit well with _any_ of the brothers. She was their little and _only _sister, worthy of _no _man.

Collin was the youngest of her older brothers. The baby, as her mother liked to call him. He was the playboy of the family, who treated women like they were disposable tissues, often walking into family events with another 'playmate' on his arm. Though through all his affairs and horrible relationship record, due to his treatment of women, he treated Leah like a princess. While Collin came off as a hard edged asshole, whose daddy should have flogged him over his knee as a boy, when he and Leah were behind closed doors, he was sweet and kind, and never did anything to make her believe that he had a bad bone in his body. Collin was often misunderstood by Harry who never saw eye to eye with the old man, often commenting on his lack of presence when they were all children, and blaming him for the rift he had created within the world's share markets.

Harry had been so proud when he first held Leah in his large arms, the pink blanket pulled away from her tiny little face. Unknown to Leah, she was going to bring the two families together once again, uniting them as they once were. She would repair their dynasty and secure everyone a happy ending.

"Quil, honey" Leah breathed, pulling away from him to grasp his wandering hands, which were creeping down to her behind. "Perhaps we should save the show for when we are in the privacy of our own home?" She asked cocking her head towards the three large men standing in the doorway, watching Quil intently.

"I reckon man, fucking touch my sister's ass again, I'll break your fingers off Ateara" Collin hissed stepping towards Quil, his body trembling from anger. Leah knew that with her brothers and her father together things may not be so smooth over the long weekend.

"Collin, enough" She sighed stepping between the two and placing her hands on his wide chest.

"But Lees" He whined, leaning down to her. "No one is meant to touch you like _that_. You're my sister _not _a whore"

"You need to calm down Col" She scolded, pulling his face to hers, trying to divert his attention away from Quil. "Look at me. Daddy said you are not allowed to hit Quil... _again_" Sighing she kissed Collin's cheek and walked past the rest of her brothers to the living area.

Collin as well as the others let their crossed arms loosen to fall by their sides. "You're lucky Ateara" Seth glared as Quil walked past them to follow Leah out.

"Next time we will break _every_ single one of your precious fingers" Collin growled when he saw a tiny smirk from on the son of a bitches lips. "Just remember man, you may be a fucking spoilt bitch where you come from but she is our sister. _My_ princess. And once you hurt her, _your_ open game cunt!" Collin spat as he watch the smug asshole walk away.

"Fuck I hate him" Collin hissed, slamming his double whiskey on the rocks, firmly against the red hardwood of the shelving.

"Yeah I know what you mean; there is just something fucking weird about that guy. I don't trust him" Seth nodded agreeing with a clearly pissed of Collin.

Simultaneously they both looked over at Paul who hadn't made any moments nor moved from his position.

"No" He growled pushing himself off of the wall and rolling the sleeves of his dark blue button up, up his arms.

"But man, you _know _people." Collin whined looking over at Seth who was contemplating the idea.

"So?" Paul hissed.

"_So_? Are you kidding me?" He scoffed at his brother's reply.

"I am not sending anyone to _spy _on our baby sister and her _fiancé'_" Paul spat glaring down at Collin.

"And why the fuck not? What if something happens? I mean look at her man... she can barely stomach his greasy hands on her. Something's up Paul and we need to _do_ something. Why don't you crawl out of Dad's ass for one second and do something worthwhile" Collin yelled.

"OH - you mean like _you_ and all your fucking whores. Don't even make me have Seth tell Dad how much of the family's money you have been through in the last couple of months on drugs and pussy. Wake up Collin, your still acting like a 16 year old kid. Leah's a big girl. If she didn't want to marry the bastard she would have said something to us."

"Collin's right Paul" Seth whispered as he pulled a hand through his sandy coloured hair.

"Oh so you're on his side? Well fuck you _both_" Paul glared attempting to walk out of the room. His brothers were suffocating him with questions and demands he didn't want to answer or comply with. His dad would have his ass if he knew the three of them were about to pull a stunt that would mess with their baby sister's marriage.

"No wait. Paul goddamn it. Dad's pushed Leah so far into a corner she would _never _say no to him. I don't want her to marry someone just because she _has _to. Your right she is a big girl, but Leah has always done things for Dad. Like the time she lied in court for him. I know it cut her up inside because that's not the person she is. He only got her to testify because she is beautiful and was able to convince the jury if he had an innocent daughter like her, he could never be a corrupt, bribe taking, megalomaniac." Taking a long deep breath Seth looked at his two brothers.

"Dad's _always _used Leah to get something and I can assure you by her marrying into the Ateara family there is something in it for him."

Paul sighed defeated, walking over to the shelf and pouring himself a glass of brown liquor. He knew the two little fuckers wouldn't quit unless he gave in and he couldn't be bothered listening to their shit the whole weekend. He had other things on his mind like going home and fucking his own wife. "Look whatever. I'll get someone to watch out and keep an eye on things but if this _thing_ blows up in my face I am taking you both down with me"

"Yes!" Collin cried fist pumping the air and hugging Paul before taking off out of the room towards the hordes of people in the living area.

Paul bowed his head, his elbows resting on the shelf and his thumb brushing against the coolness of the glass in his hand.

"You're doing the right thing bro" Seth said, patting him on the back, before squeezing his shoulder in a comforting way. Seth knew Paul didn't like to involve his home life and his work life into the same situation. Paul was never one to wait for an explanation, opting usually to use his fists to beat it out of some poor bloke, till the guy was in ICU, which happened more than once. Paul wasn't a take it lying down kind of guy and knew that maybe they had made the wrong choice in asking Paul to use one of his 'work' colleagues to keep an eye out on Leah.

Because what if Quil was in fact treating Leah without proper a due? Seth really didn't need to ask himself that question because Paul would do what they all would do. They'd kill him. They'd break every bone in his body, so if he ever talked again it would be out of a tube, if at all. They would slice the bastard up into little pieces and scatter his remains around the grounds or just feed it to Emmett, the massive white Staffordshire hound that they tied up down at the shack near the lake that housed some of the servants during breaks between shifts. Quil Ateara would never walk again, nor swing his dick near any woman. Not if he was fucking around with their baby sister. Princess Leah.

* * *

After Quil kissed her goodnight and left with the remaining guests, Leah made her way to her room, only to be stopped by a hovering figure standing outside her bedroom. She could smell the liquor as it invaded her senses, wafting through the narrow hallway.

"Daddy what are you-"

"I have informed Quil's grandfather we will be moving the wedding up to next week." He hissed as he leaned an open palm against the wall making it creak under his weight.

"What? Why - I mean, that's not enough time" Leah cried out. "There are still so many things to do, so many-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me" He growled softly. "You think I don't have eyes nor ears? You think I don't notice how you try and avoid the boy any chance you get. You must think I am some kind of stupid old man. You think my eyes and ears don't reach outside the walls of this house?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know what your-" Leah shrieked as he stomped forward and grabbed her elbow forcefully and yanked her to him.

"You know _exactly _what I am talking about. I will not have liars in this house. Where were you last night? And more importantly _whom _where you with?" He yelled his voice booming through the hall.

"_Ouch_ Daddy, you're hurting me" She cried, tears staining her eyes as his grip became like a vice.

"_Who _were you with?" He screamed shaking her arm and making a fist with his other hand thinking about his daughter being with another man besides her promised fiancé.

"Jacob" She whispered as her legs collapsed under her, the movement still not making her father removed his hands from her. Her body was trembling out of both pain and morbid fear.

"Jacob _Black_?" He hissed, unflinching his fist and open palm slapping her across the face. Leah yelped and held her hands to her face, trying to curl herself into a foetal position to stop his attack. Never had her father laid his hands on her and never had she imagined he would.

"You're not going to wreck this for me Leah. You _will _do as I tell you. You will not end this family and become the whore of a fucking slave boy. Jacob Black can offer you _nothing_. He is a dirt poor native boy that will never be able to provide for you like I have. You leave with him, I'll hunt you down and drag you back here, you _don't _show up to your wedding, I'll kill you myself" He hissed towering over her shaking form.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Collin screamed as he bounded up the stairs hearing a commotion. His father was standing over his sister's curled up body and she was howling like she had just been stabbed.

"What the fuck are you doing" Collin growled running up to his father and pushing him away from her. "Have you fucking lost your mind?"

"Back off boy, you better keep your place while you're under my roof" Harry growled pushing Collin against the wall, using his forearm to pin his youngest son.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch" Collin hissed back, spitting in his father's face. "You're a coward, fight someone your own fucking size" He panted his breath slowly being cut off.

Harry's eyes were black and he could feel the rage take over him. Without thinking he balled his fist and slammed it straight into Collin's face, hearing a crack and a grunt simultaneously coming from his pinned son.

Collin could feel the sharp pain shot through his face, knowing in an instant his eye socket had been broken. He could feel the gash, no doubt left by his father's ring, pour blood and drip down over his lips. His vision was slowly darkening and everything was getting fuzzy before he heard the loud shouting of men and the incredible weight drop from his neck. He slumped to the floor unable to stand, sucking in gulp fulls of air, trying to make his brain function again.

He knew somehow that Paul had come just in time before he passed out, removing his _own_ father from him. Collin crawled over to Leah who was still huddled on the floor sobbing as she covered her face.

"Sis" He panted trying to grasp her chin. "Look at me princess" His lungs burned as he spoke but he needed to know if Leah was okay, because if she was hurt, he would have no qualms in going to the study, loading up his grandfather's gun and blowing his father's face off, watching the blood and brains splutter against the wall. "Leah come on, show me that beautiful smile" He said trying to remove her hands from her eyes.

"Shit dude are you okay?" Seth asked bending down to study Collin's face while Paul dragged their father out to the balcony for him to calm down.

"Get Leah out of here Seth" Collin coughed letting his back fall flat against the white carpet, his blood leaving splattered stains over it.

Seth nodded placing an arm under her knees and one under her neck. He could feel her flinch away from him, so once he was on his feet again he hugged her to his body and whispered down to her. "Sethy's here Lee. I got you. I'm just going to take you to your room, okay sis? " He felt her hands fall from her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she cried into the sleeve of his shirt. "Shit" Seth mumbled. "What the hell did he do to you?"

Taking her quickly to her bedroom, Seth kicked the door behind them as he laid both himself and her on the bed. She clung tightly to him, savouring the heat of his body, as she whimpered feeling his hands run up and down her back.

"Shhh Lee, it's okay." Seth cooed, blinking hot tears away from his own eyes.

It took about 40 minutes for her to finally stop crying and to fall asleep. Seth untangled his body from hers and sat on the edge of the body, watching her out of the corner of his eyes as he slumped his head in his hands. Hearing a low knock at the door, he watched as the light creaked through and Paul slipped inside.

"She okay?" He spoke in a soft whisper cocking his head at Leah's sleeping form.

"I don't know Paul, all she has been doing is crying and she just fell asleep. How's Col?"

"Uncle Anthony took him up to Mercy General. Looks like he has a shattered eye socket and a blood vessel in his eye burst, so the doctors are doing emergency surgery to check if his iris is damaged." Paul said running a hand through his inky black hair.

"I don't know what happened" Seth breathed as he got up from the bed, walking to its end and slipping Leah's heels off her feet. Carefully he pulled the sheet from under her and laid it over her body, kissing her forehead. He could see the slight swell under her eye and the skin there had begun to turn a light black. He growled low, kissing her forehead again and tucking her in neatly. "And I can't _believe_ Dad hit her"

"She doesn't want to marry Quil" Paul said closing one of Leah's half opened drawers. "And she's in love with the _'Black'_ boy"

Seth's eyes shot up to meet Paul's "_What_? How the hell do you know that?" He whispered violently striding over to Paul to keep their voice to a bear hush.

"Dad was ranting and raving about it while I was trying to calm him down" Paul whispered back, his eyes still not leaving Leah.

"You really think she loves him?" Seth cocked an eyebrow standing side by side with his eldest brother, both now peering at their baby sister.

"It doesn't matter really. Leah _is _going to marry into the Ateara family, whether she likes it or not"

"What makes you say that?" Seth asked turning to him.

"Just a feeling" Paul shrugged, glancing once more at Leah and slipping out of the bedroom, Seth following him in tow.

* * *

Leah woke with a dull throbbing pain in her cheek. She fingered her cheek lightly, touching the tender skin that had no doubt begun to bruise. Turning in the darkness of her room she glanced at the small bedside clock, squinting her eyes and focusing in on the numbers. It was already 3am and she had promised Jacob, she would meet him at ten past.

Quickly sitting up she felt her head spin, but she pushed it aside and turned on a small cream coloured lamp. She looked down at herself and noticed she was still in the cocktail dress she had been wearing from earlier in the evening but her shoes were missing. Pushing herself up from the bed, she crept to her door and snapped lock the small clamp on the door, before moving to her cupboard. Slipping on a red pair of converse sneakers she snatched the small orange knap sack from the shelf and began shoving in any clothes she could. Grabbing a few pairs of jeans and some shirts, along with some clean pants, she zipped the bag closed and moved to her draw.

Leah pulled open the bottom drawer grabbing at the scrunched up bundles of cash she had saved for the past 3 months, knowing she would need it for this exact reason. She was leaving and never coming back.

The cold wind swept through the small window as she pulled it up and strung the bag around her shoulder. The top of the roof was wet and she only needed to make it four feet to the side drain pipes, so she could scale down to her freedom, something she had become used to when sneaking out to meet Jacob. The light drizzle of the rain didn't deter her one bit as she stepped out on to the roof and slid down to the drainage.

Once she made it past the front gates of the mansion without being seen by the guards, she pulled out her phone and slumped against the thick truck of an oak tree. She dialled Jacob's number quickly, having to several times re-type the numbers as her hands shook.

"Come on, come on" She hissed into the phone as it rang over and over again.

She exhaled all the air in her lungs as she heard his rough voice on the other end on the ear piece. "Lee I am on my way" He said, his voice instantly tearing her apart. She couldn't keep her sobs back as the relief washed over her. "Lee baby, what's wrong... fuck! I'll be there in 5 seconds" He yelled as the noise of his bike engine roared in the background.

She didn't even hear when his motorbike pulled up next to her on the pavement, and he ran over to her, his knees sinking deep into the grass as he held her close. He rocked her gently as the rain fell around them, his jeans covered in dirt and his shirt getting wet from the drops of rain. Pulling her to her feet he led her over to the bike, lifting her by the waist to prop her up to sit on the seat. He used his thumbs to brush the tears from her cheeks and titled her head up to his.

"Lee what's wrong?" He asked, his deep set orbs searching her face. His eyes froze as he narrowed in on the bruise that was on her cheek bone. "Who the hell did this to you?" Jacob growled. "Was it that fuck face Quil? I am going to kill him baby, I swear to you" His large arms wrapped around her waist as he stood between her legs, his face buried in the crook of her neck breathing his very own sunshine in.

"I want to leave Jake" Leah whispered as she placed her hands on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair and holding him to her. "I want us to go and never come back" She cried, wanting to just forget the whole 12 hours that had unfolded before her.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked looking up at his girl to find her brown eyes nodding at him. "You know you can't come back once we leave right? You'll never be able to see any of your family again Lee... you really want to give that up and follow me. Your big house, your shinny cars, all your money?"

"Your worth following Jacob. I know and I'm sure. I love you" Leah whispered leaning to brush her lips against his.

"I love you too baby" Jacob smiled against her soft lips. "Come on, we'll stay at my place tonight and tomorrow we'll pack up the truck and drive away so we can forget all this bullshit and start afresh. Just me and you Lees."

* * *

Leading her into his small apartment, he unclasped her bag gently, letting it drop to their feet. Her dress was drenched through and her bright red shoes were filleted with mud and leaves. He chuckled softly getting down on his knees and lifting her legs to pull her shoes from her small feet. He ran his hands from her knee, massaging the skin of her calves and lifting her leg again to kiss the small scrap on her knee.

"I'm going to make it all better baby" He whispered.

Jacob had only started working at the Clearwater home a few months back, making his signature wooden furniture and carving an original centre piece for Mrs Clearwater's table setting. He'd guessed she had picked him because of the sudden interest the 'rich' had started taking in his unique twist of Native American Tribal carvings and morphing it into his own with a modern flavour, sometimes even opting the use glass and metal in his pieces.

It wasn't until his second day at the house, when he noticed a woman bounding through the house after a small puppy dog who had supposedly been a stray that the daughter of his clients had brought home. She had just about jumped out of her skin when she ran full on to him as he stood in the doorway, watching her madly dash around his power tools and wood he had moved into the house. She had ended up flat on her ass looking up at him with a goofy smile. The moment he reach out and touched her hand to help her up, everything changed.

Jacob couldn't help but groan at the softness of hers hands in his large calloused ones as he wrapped them around hers. Looking down at her he saw the ridiculous length of her eyelashes and the fullness of her lips. Her petite nose was cute and her dark hazel eyes bore into his.

That day Jacob fell in 'lust' with an 20 year old rich girl, who was about as protected as they come. Though not to0 far off her age at 26, he had tried to ignore her every day as she walked around the room, running her hands across the red rosewood he was using for the dining table. She didn't talk at first, just watching, opting to sit on a chair and watch as he power sawed and hand carved with his father's tools. Once he finished and packed away his tools for the day preparing to leave, she would stand and wonder over to his work, fingering the fine carved patterns, looking at them closely before smiling and disappearing out of the room.

After a week of her doing the same thing every day, Jacob dropped his drill to the floor and pulled off his protective glasses. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He strode over to her sitting on the corner bench, and used his hands to cup her face and pressed his lips to hers. They hadn't even spoken a word to each other, but as soon as their lips touched, it became a frenzy of sexual proportions. He had lifted her up off the bench, with his mouth still hungrily devouring hers and laid her down on his artwork, as she scrapped her nails up his stomach before ripping off his plaid shirt from his body. They had screwed each other on the table her and her family would eat at every night and they both couldn't give a flying fuck.

After that the two were inseparable with Leah often lying to her father and Quil about her whereabouts to come and spend time with him at his apartment, or down at the beach or in his workshop in a very shitty part of town. Loving Leah was like nothing Jacob had ever felt before; it was like loving the ocean. While she seemed calm and still, he knew there was an underlying wave of passion just waiting to wipe him out to leave him panting for more, just as he was now?

He dropped her leg and repeated the action with the other, kissing it softly before letting her leg drop to the ground. He shuffled back sitting on his heels as he looked up at her watching him with a smile. He reached out and ran his hands up her thighs pushing her dress up to her waist never taking his eyes off her face. "I love you Leah. I didn't think I could _ever _fall in love with somebody so fast. At first I knew I just wanted to fuck you, but now, now I don't _just _want to fuck you. I want to love you, lay with you, talk to you and just fucking be with you. You're _my _girl and I want to be _your _man"

Leah sighed running her hands through Jacob's hair as he leaned forward to kiss her hip bones, running his hands to the backs of her legs and pulling her forward. "Jacob, you are mine, just like I'm yours" She sighed as his fingers curled around the tops of her panties, gripping them softly and dragging them down her legs, and having her step out of them.

Getting to his feet, he felt Leah's hands tug at his wet shirt, dragging it up and down his back. She kissed his throat and neck, as he lifted his arms allowing her to pull the material up to his chest. Pulling away she smiled and flicked the rest of the shirt over his head. "Your so sexy" She smirked as she ran her hands down his wet chiselled stomach.

"And here I thought you wanted me because of my mind" Jacob chuckled dipping his head and kissing the length of her neck.

"I do." Leah gasped as Jacob nibbed at her skin, pulling it softly with his teeth. "Your mind is amazing, but your body - dear god" Taking in a sharp breath of air, she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well, just in case you're wondering, I feel the same" He breathed against the skin of her neck, letting his lips mumble against her skin and drawing hot circles with his tongue.

With his lips on her throat he slipped his hands around behind her and spun her slowly letting him kiss his way around her. He lifted her long black hair from her back and sat it over one shoulder as she peered over looking at him. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck, he pinched the zip between his fingers and began to tug it down slowly, whilst kissing the trail of exposed skin he was leaving in the dresses wake.

Once the zip was completely down Jacob kissed the bottom of her spine, letting his hands slip under the material to push the dress completely down her body running his hand over every crevice and nook.

Leah laughed as Jacob dragged his lips over her back and up to her shoulders, his strong arms pulling her closer as he moved in to kiss her neck again. "I can't believe you want me." He drawled, his nose brushing against her skin. "I know I can't offer you much Leah except my love but I promise to work hard enough to make ends meet and to never disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Jake. Plus-" She turned in his arms, cupping his face and kissing his nose. "I don't give a fuck about all the material shit. All I want is your love. Like The Beatles always say 'All you need is love'" She smiled sweetly making Jacob's heart melt. He'd never be a rich man like her father or brothers but he could be a man that she needed. A man rich in the things that most take for granted. In the true beauty of spending the rest of your life with the person you love and to live the remainder of your days in the arms of those you cherish.

Picking her up, Jacob led Leah through the small apartment to the humble bedroom, and lay her down on the blue cotton sheets. He stood back watching as she withered her way up the bed, her hair wild and free, to look up at him and smile. "Well?" She smirked cocking her eye brow and curling her finger at him. "Are you just going to stand there Jakey? Or are you going to bring that sexiness over here?"

Jacob growled low and deep in his throat tearing at the belt on his waist, popping the button of his jeans and kicking them to the side. His quick movements made Leah shriek as he attacked her body. His lips dragging heavy licks and nips against her neck as her hands where pinned above her head. The bear feel of her flesh against his made his cock throb his want, and her heavenly scent of her arousal was only fuelling his need.

He grazed his teeth over her ample breast, before taking the nipple between his lips and suckling the slowly hardening nub. Leah was squirming underneath him, the movement of her hips trying to find his own, was maddening due to her sex almost stroking the heat of his cock.

With parted lips and closed eyes Leah let out a shaky breath as Jake's kisses travelled from one breast to the other, his fingertips cupping the outside of them and rubbing his thumb under the swell. "Stop - teasing - Jake" Leah panted gripping the bed head now that Jacob's hands no longer held her down.

"But I love it when you beg. Beg me Lee. Beg me to touch you" Jacob breathed as he hovered over her, his hands placed firm beside her head as he grinded his hips into hers, his cock rubbing up and down the lips of her wetness. "Beg me to take you and fuck you and make love to you" He whispered leaning forward for a brief kiss, pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth and running the back of his hand down her body.

"Look how wet you are for me baby" Jacob mumbled against her mouth, rubbing against her pussy lips, before slowly slipping in two of his large digits. He could feel Leah's walls clamp down on the intrusion his fingers made, her back arching slightly of the small double bed.

"Oh god Jake" Leah moaned, her back arching letting her breast press up against his hard chest as he stared down at her watching her succumb to him. She clutched hold of his shoulders, digging her nails into his russet skin as she sucked in her bottom lip, nursing it against his attack of it. Her hips were rocking against his palm, her eyes fluttering and her heart racing in her chest. Jacob's touch made other men's, feel like Childs play. He was so soft yet firm, loving yet demanding when he touched her, making both her breath and her legs tremble.

"Say it Lee. Say you want me, say you need me" Jacob whispered blowing his cool mint breath across her cheek, nuzzling his face against it, while continuing to make slow calculating strokes, his thumb rubbing smooth circles over her clit.

"I want you Jake, please -" Leah moaned as she slung an arm around Jacob's neck, pulling him closer. "Please Jake" She panted as his slow strokes came to a complete stop. His face turned to hers and his black eyes searched her crystal clear orbs. Moving a strand of loose wet hair off her forehead, he bend his head, kissing her lips with enough force to make her whimper.

"I love you" He whispered shuffling back to grab hold of his aching hard member, stroking it several times and smearing its pre-cum over the head. "Always" He groaned as he slid the first inch of his cock in, followed by the next and the next.

Leah fisted the sheets as he slid slowly into her. He was leaving her full and trembling as he always did. His huge body was covering her small one, making her feel safe and protected underneath him. Cupping his face she ran her thumbs over his lips, loving the feel of their roughness.

"Me too Jake, I love you too." She whispered as his rigid cock bottomed out, swallowed completely by her.

Jacob let his body take over his mind as he lovingly stroked in and out of her, watching her beautiful face scrunch with pleasure. He took pride in knowing that someone so fucking amazing was his and had vowed their heart to him.

* * *

Just a Leah was about to fall into a peaceful slumber, a bright light hit the bedroom wall, moving across the wall and the disappearing all together. She turned her head to the window and heard the slam of a car door and footsteps on the loose gravel around the apartment block. Leah knew that the person was here to see Jacob because no one ever parked up his end of the complex; all the filled units were primarily on the other side.

"Jacob, wake up" Leah whispered shaking his sleeping form. "Babe" She said a little louder, earning a groan from him, as he turned over away from her. His light snores escaped his mouth telling her he had fallen back to sleep.

She smiled at his actions and decided to just see who it was and to tell them he was asleep. Getting out of the warm bed Leah wandered to the hamper baskets of clothes and sorted through them looking for some of her own clothes she had left there. Pulling out half of the pile she frowned, knowing that once they got a house together she would buy him some drawers, or at least have him make some.

Leah grinned, pulling at a pair of sweatpants, reefing them from the tangled clothes. Unable to find a shirt she settled on one of Jacob's white tees, which was extremely baggy. She slipped out of the room quietly, trying not to wake him and closed the bedroom door behind her.

She walked through the dark living space and stopped at the door to peer in the viewer. She narrowed her eyes and unbuckled the door, to find a tired looking Paul.

"How did you _find_ me?" Leah asked looking around for Seth or Collin before her eyes landed back on Paul, his normally unreadable face was etched with concern and another emotion she couldn't quite read. "Paul is Collin okay? Is that why-"

"Collin's fine Leah." He said racking his eyes down her body noticing that she was in the carpenters clothes. He narrowed his eyes to the dark room behind her, hearing a shuffle of noise. Paul quickly snatched her wrist and attempted to pull her out of the house.

"Let's go" He hissed, wanting to make the situation as easy as possible. He needed to get her back home before their father woke up and flipped out. Harry had given Paul a direct order to make sure that Leah didn't leave the house and to use _any_ means necessary to keep her there, unless he wanted his claim to his family empire to be stripped. Much to his dismay, he had nodded off outside her door and when he went to check on her in her bed, she was missing. Paul had spent the last 2 hours trying to find her and had even called in a couple of favours from his contacts on the location of Jacob Black's house. He _knew_ she would go there, because he knew his sister. He knew the look in her eye when that motherfucker was messing around with all that shitty wood in his parents' house. She was in love with him, and he knew that _that _was the most dangerous thing she could ever have let happen.

"Get off me Paul" Leah spat through clenched teeth, trying to pry his large hands off her. "Stop - no _don't_" She yelled as she struggled in his grasp.

"Be quiet. You're coming home with me and that is final" Paul growled back at her, tugging her out the door, contemplating whether to carry her on his shoulder or not.

"Don't Paul, don't make me go back" She cried out, making short hard rips to try and release her arm from his hold. Leah tried to reason with her eldest brother, but he wasn't listening. She promised herself that she would _never_ go back to her father, or Quil or anyone she knew in her old life except her brothers, but now Paul was being a grade-a bastard. "Jacob - Jake -" She screamed turning back towards the door and holding on to the frame. "JACOB!" She shrieked as her brother hoisted her over his shoulder, allowing her to kick her legs and fist his back.

"Let me down Paul! NOW!"

"Be _quiet_ I said" Paul hissed, stepping over the loose gravel, as she threw a hissy fit.

"I hate you! I hate you! You son of a bitch!" She cried punching into his back and trying to tear at anything she could reach.

In a flash she felt her world tip as she crashed against the gravel, scrapping and tearing her elbows, knees and palms. "What the fuck- " She cried pulling the loose rocks from her bloody palms, as wet tears stained her borrowed shirt. She could hear loud grunts and the sound of massive impacts. Trying to stand, balancing against Paul's car, she turned to see Jacob and her brother rolling in the gravel beating the shit out of each other.

Jacob's huge fists where landing well executed body shots to Paul's much leaner body while Paul struggled against him. Leah closed her eyes tight and leaned her palm against her aching head, unknowingly smearing the blood from her hands on her forehead. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure what the hell was happening.

"You _motherfucker_" Jacob spat drawing his fist back, connecting a hard punch right into Paul's nose, hearing it break instantly. Blood streaked out and to Jacob's surprise Paul didn't even cower back.

Paul hovering over Jacob landed a clean punch to his jaw before rolling off him and stumbling to his feet, falling several times.

"You broke my _nose_, you low life scum" Paul hissed, the blood running like a fountain down his lips and chin. His fists were balled lazily in front of his face ready to attack Jacob. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard him, and that he just flat out tackled him to the ground with Leah slung over him.

Jacob hoisted himself up and turned to glare at this man that had tried to abduct Leah. "Come here Lees" He growled, calling her closer, never taking his eyes off the unknown man.

Leah ran into Jacob's outstretched arm, wrapping her hands around his waist, still feeling a little dizzy from the fall. Paul witnessing Leah run into Jacob's arms was like a cut to the heart. Was she really not going to come with him? He was her brother, and he was trying to protect her.

"Leah we are going home fucking NOW!" Paul yelled spitting the blood from his mouth on to the dusty ground and using his forearm to wipe the remaining red liquid from his chin.

"I'm not going with you. I'm staying with Jacob. You can tell Daddy and Quil I will never marry into the Ateara's, I would rather die" She hissed pulling the huge engagement ring from her finger and throwing it a Paul's chest, her eyes watching as it fell to the ground, bouncing from his chest. "Tell him to take his fucking blood diamonds back because I can't be bought. Not anymore" She sobbed burying her face into Jacob's huge chest.

Paul bent, picking up the ring and glaring up at Jacob. This man was the reason he was about be cut out of his family's business. Paul had to bring Leah back, _he_ just had too. He didn't have a choice. He had a wife and a child of his own he needed to support and when push came to shove, she would gladly walk out on him and take his son with her. He was being backed into a corner like a caged bull, like a heavy weight fighter in the bout of his life. He loved Leah like any brother should, but this was about self-preservation, survival of the fittest and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Leah's eyes widened as Paul reached around his back and under his jacket, pulling a gun out and tapping it against his leg. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before looking in their direction but not at Leah. Paul was looking straight at Jacob, cocking his head to the side, and watching him menacingly.

"Leah, get your fucking ass over here right _now_" Paul screamed pointing to the ground beside him.

Jacob leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Don't say anything, move behind me" Pulling at her hand he placed her behind his large frame and stood protectively in front of Leah. It had clicked after a while that this was obviously one of Leah's brothers, though he'd never formally met any of them.

"We don't want any trouble man, we just want to be together. I love her" Jacob glared holding his hands out in a non-confronting way.

Paul rolled his head on his neck, the bones and cartridge realigning itself before his eyes flicked to the large man. Raising his gun, his arm straight and in line with his sight, he cocked the safety off and pointed the gun straight at him.

"Leah... come . with . me . now!" He growled low, in an icy voice.

"NO!"

Paul cocked his head to the side watching her nuzzle in behind Jacob's body. "_What_ did you just say?" He asked moving to point the gun at her.

"I said no!" Leah spat accentuating each word.

"You heard her man" Jacob pleaded "She doesn't want to go with you, so I suggest you leave right now"

Paul chuckled darkly "I don't think you're in a position to make any suggestions Black. Give me my sister and we can all go home and put this bull shit behind us." Moving his eyes from Jacob to Leah, Paul sighed. "Come Leah, you know Dad was right. This guy can't give you what you need, look at this place" He cried raising his arms and gesturing to the apartment complex. "He is living in a shit hole! His whole life is going to end up down the drain and I fucking _refuse_ to let you throw yours away with it. Now, let's go!"

"NO!" Leah screamed stepping away from Jacob and stomping toward her brother. "You _don't_ get to tell me what to do I am my own person! You don't get to decide Paul. Let's go Jake" She said turning back to Jacob and grabbing his hand.

"Leah get away from him" Paul shook, his hands trembling and the gun's line of impact being impeded by Leah. "STOP!"

"Fuck off Paul" Leah hissed dragging Jacob with her.

"Leah! You better stop right fucking now!" Paul screamed.

"Go-"

With her ears ringing Leah drew in a sharp breath as a pain hit her left shoulder blade. Her breathe was seemingly being released and she could only gulp down pants of breath. Her speech was gone, unable form any words and her eyelids were blinking franticly trying to fight back a flood of tears from the surge of pain.

"LEAH!"

"Oh no!" She heard Paul mutter from behind her as she clutched her chest.

Feeling around on her hot skin, her fingers came into contact with a hot thick liquid. Pulling her hand up to her face she rubbed her fingers together, using her tired eyes to focus in on the substance. Before she could get a clear look her legs buckled from beneath her, landing her on her knees on the gravel.

"What have I done?"

"Call a fucking ambulance you fucking idiot"

Slumping to the ground on her elbows Leah felt like a million weights were pulling her eyelids down. She could feel warm hands on her slowly growing cold skin.

Jacob was in a state of panic as he helped her body to the ground. Turning her around to rest Leah in his arms, he brushed the stray hair from her face. The white shirt she had on was slowly turning a deep red, flooding with blood. Jacob's sobs increased as he knelt back and dragged her to lay against this chest. His arm wrapped tightly around her as the other stroked her face.

"Lee babe, hold on. Hold on for me babes" Jacob cried pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes tight. The tears were dripping on to her face, warming her cold skin.

"Jacob..." Leah breathed in a shaky voice, her fingers touching his cheek lightly.

Opening his eyes, he looked down into hers. The brown orbs were shaky and they were glassy with tears. "Lee..." He said sadly "It's gonna be _fine_, it's gonna be okay. Where going to get you help and then me and you are going to go far far away from here and get our own place. It's going to be just us all the time and we are going to spend as much time as we can at the beach." The tears where pouring out of Jacob's eyes as he rocked her body against his.

"Don't close you're fucking eyes Lee" He growled shaking her face in his hands.

"I'm so tired Jake..."

"I know you are babe but you have to wait for the doctor. Then _we_ can sleep all day long"

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and you've made me so happy... I love you _so_ much."

"Leah don't you dare close your eyes - If you love me you'll keep them open" Jacob yelled before turning his head to Paul "Where the fuck are those paramedics"

Paul was slumped against the wheel of the car, his knees up and his face in his hands. The gun had dropped only meters from him, but he could feel the weight of it in his hands. Its weight was crushing every single one of his bones and turning them into dust. He'd just done the unthinkable. He'd let his anger get the best of him, and without a thought it happened. He had only wanted her to shut up and come with him, back home, back to where they belong.

"Jacob... tell me again" Leah said her eyes sparkling in the low pre-dusk light. "Tell me about the place you come from, about your home."

Nodding Jacob began "It's so beautiful Lee. The trees are so tall its hurts to look at their tops. The air is so fresh; you can actually smell when it is about to rain. It's so beautifully green, and trust me, you've never seen the green that LaPush is covered in. The sand at the beach is black, which only makes the water that much more blue. My father will be so happy when he gets to finally meet the love of my life, he's heard so much about you. You're going to love it..."

"I _wish_ I could have seen it Jake. I wish I would have met you a long time ago. I love you" Leah panted her breaths growing increasingly shorter.

"Don't talk like that Lees. You're going to see it; _we_ are going to see it. Me and you babe"

"Okay Jake... _okay_" Leah whispered as her eyes fluttered shut, her hand dropping from his face and falling limply beside her.

"I love you, I love you, don't leave" Jake chanted as he waited in vain for the ambulance to arrive. He could feel her breaths slowly turn to shallow drawls and after one sweet kiss, all of the air exhaled from her lungs and her heart finally stopped beating.

As the blue and red lights of the ambulance speed up the road and into the small complex Paul decided there was only one thing he could do. He _wasn't_ going home to his angry father, his shattered mother and two little brothers who would feel like there world ended. He wasn't going to go home to an empty house because his wife decided she wouldn't wait for him to get out of jail and a son who would never know his father.

But most of all, he could never look at himself in a mirror again, knowing that both him and Leah shared the same eyes. He would see her every day, every single time he caught a reflection of himself. He would never be able to walk into his parents' house seeing Leah everywhere in it. Being responsible for his, Seth's and Collin's princess, never coming home again, was not an option.

Paul crawled over to the gun and grasped it tightly in his large hand. His mouth was dry and there were tears rolling down his cheeks as he stuck the cold metal of the gun in his mouth, clamping his lips around it. Taking one more look at Leah's limp body in Jacob's arms, he closed his eyes shut, and let his finger slowly slide against the trigger, pulling it down to find his side by _his _princess _always_.

* * *

_'Life has no meaning the moment you lose the illusion of being eternal'_

- _Jean-Paul Sartre_

**

* * *

**

AN: *sniffles* Long live Blackwater endings!

Shit me! This took forever! So damn long. Please excuse all the mistakes because my mind has turned to mush after a long week at work!

Love you all!


End file.
